Spring cushion assemblies have in the past been provided for chisel plows and similar earth working equipment. Such spring assemblies normally include compression springs and tension rods for biasing and positioning an earth working tool into a working position. The compression springs of the assemblies are subjected to buckling forces as they are compressed in response to the earth working tool encountering obstructions. Conventional spring cushion assemblies counteract the buckling forces by engaging and rigidifying the inner portion of the spring directly or indirectly by the tension rod. This manner of counteracting the buckling forces on the spring, however, transmits forces from the spring to the rod in directions transverse to the axis of the rod. The deflected rod, in turn, rubs against the confines of an upper retaining aperture in the frame as the rod moves up and down during shank operation, thereby inducing excessive wear in the rod and the aperture.
A spring cushion assembly for a chisel plow or similar earth working equipment that would minimize the buckling forces applied to the compression spring and would counteract buckling forces that are applied to the spring without transmitting those forces to the tension rod of the assembly would greatly enhance the useful life of the spring cushion assembly, and would be a decided advantage.